


Insert Ant Pun Here

by Anobaith_yw_fy_Nghymhelliad



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos, Confusion, F/M, M/M, but like low key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anobaith_yw_fy_Nghymhelliad/pseuds/Anobaith_yw_fy_Nghymhelliad
Summary: Scott says yes to dinner, because he could use some more friends. Confusion ensues.





	Insert Ant Pun Here

“Do you want to get dinner sometime?”

Scott stares for a second, confused because his parole officer just asked him out to eat, and yes, he was confused earlier but he was confused because he didn’t see this as a possibility. Weren't there rules for this type of thing? Then again, he’s not the FBI agent here, and if anybody would know the rules about communication with criminals outside of work it would be the guy working there. And Scott could really use some more friends.

Because currently all he has is the three guys he met in prison who were part of his thief gang and now work for the security company he helped found, his ex-wife, his ex-wife’s new husband, his daughter, and a bunch of wanted criminal scientists, including an old stuck up guy, his wife who apparently has mumbo jumbo something-something-big-scientific-words quantum power, their hot, strong, capable daughter he might have a chance with, one of the old guy’s ex-coworkers, and a killer with ghost powers who once worked for the government but is now running from them and needs mumbo jumbo quantum energy juice to in order to stay alive.

Which sounds like a lot of friends but boils down to only eleven people and a whole lot of issues, emotional baggage, and technically illegal stuff. So a new, totally legal friend would be nice, even if the guy is aiming to catch him in the act of committing a crime. Plus, this could supply Scott with some foolproof alibis. After all, how could he be breaking his bail terms and the Slovakia Accords if he was playing Words with Friends with an FBI agent during that super-battle? And he obviously wasn’t the gi-Ant guy in the red suit this time, because he playing laser tag with the FBI agent in charge of his parole during that whole shindig.

So why not? But he’d best get this over with quick, he had an eight-year-old daughter he hadn’t seen outside of his house in the last two years to go eat too much ice cream with.

“Sure. I know a great food truck near the University, it does Indian-Italian fusion. I’m open pretty much anytime other than weekends, Fridays, and Wednesdays, two years of house arrest can really wreak havoc on your social life, especially when you just barely made it out of prison. Let me know what works for you whenever. Come on Cass, we’ve got ice cream calling our names. Can you hear it?”

And with one last quick smile over his shoulder-wow that felt awkward, this whole ‘making friends legally’ thing was hard-Scott ran out of his house (legally) for the first time in literal years, chasing down his giggling kid before she somehow managed to get into even more trouble, leaving behind a bunch of confused people and one surprised Jimmy Woo with ears that were slightly pink at the tips.

**Author's Note:**

> Becuase why not?


End file.
